


The Hidden Depths of a Couch

by DemonSheep (Malicei)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Other, Unrequited Love, because couches dont really have feelings im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicei/pseuds/DemonSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off with a girl. Girl meets couch. You know the rest.<br/>BUT THEN, THE COUCH TURNS OUT TO BE ASEXUAL AND SHE'S JUST PROJECTING HER OWN FEELING ONTO IT<br/>so actually this is a tragedy</p><p> </p><p>haha nuh, this is just crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Depths of a Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnitscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/gifts).



It was lunchtime and Kira was tired from the epic struggles of school.

 

She put her books away into her locker in  great anticipation for  the something that was the highlight of her day.

She turned around and smiled.

Her couch was waiting, its soft, plush embrace  wrapping around her as she sat herself atop of it. It was a bit of perv, she thought, since it really liked touching her butt, but that was okay.

Because it was her couch.

 

Her couch didn't care that she paid more attention to her laptop and fantasied in her fanfiction. It was not a jealous sort, willing to hold others close as it did with her. She didn't mind that it held others when they wanted her couch to hold them softly.

Because it was still her couch.

Her couch with it's hidden depths, much dirtier on the inside than its clean, spick and span outer appearance.

She had seen underneath its outer façade and looked for secrets as she felt down its sides, searching every inch in hopes she could find the things she was looking for in her couch.

And if she didn't, well.

 

At least it would hold her in its soft embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> but it's actually not all happily ever after. EVERYONE DIES THE END


End file.
